Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian
by noeru K
Summary: After the kiss between Susan and Caspian...the inevitable. SusanxCaspian. Follows the movie, slight reference to the book.
1. Chapter 1

**First Narnia Fiction. Please be nice :)**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was time to leave. Everyone knew that once Aslan had opened the portal to the other world, the kings and queens of old were also to disappear so that they may become a legend once more. The Telmarines looked on with wonder and fear. Once the formidable impossible figures standing before them also left after their dethroned queen Prunaprismia and Lord Glozelle, some were preparing to depart and follow them. There were ones who knew that they had supported King Miraz and his cause and their newly-crowned, young king would demand absolute loyalty. For those who were not prepared for this, a new start in a world where they had originally came from, was ideal if they were able to know for certain if it was safe.

Queen Susan the Gentle was coming forwards to speak. She stopped before the king. A silence full of unspoken words stretched on until she finally opened her mouth. "I'm glad I came back." People wondered at these words but tactfully voiced their questions in a slight murmur. They remained oblivious to how much these words had meant to their queen who had struggled with the memory of Narnia, trying to belong once more to her own world and inevitably blaming this land for the problems that arose. She was the one who had been reluctant, skeptical and cautious. She liked to believe she was the rational and logical one, who was to pull her siblings together if Peter was to fail. She had never dared let go of want for her own happiness and yet she was making this harder for herself. "I wish we had more time together." Caspian replied conversationally yet sincerely, the undertones barely laced with despair. His dark eyes shone strangely. Something was screaming inside of him to stop time entirely, something inside of him detested what was about to happen, he wanted to do something reckless and daring and hold onto something. But he could not even risk a glance at Peter the High King who would surely become his greatest obstacle if he was to do something unsuitable, and there was also Aslan, the great lion. Many years of good breeding and etiquette forced him to gaze at her modestly as he saw Susan steel herself for something, "We never would have worked anyway," she said.

Caspian was slightly rebuffed and confusion caused him to break his resolve and speak out, although controlled, "Why not?" he asked. His honest reaction caught something near her heart but Susan smiled at him before adding, "Well, I am 1300 years older than you." Caspian saw her smile and his confusion melted; he knew he wasn't making this any easier. He managed his own smile, the corner of his lips tugged upwards at her teasing tone. At his smile, her clear blue eyes beamed with gratification, she was not to see him ever again, and she wanted to remember him smiling, although he may be feeling otherwise. She turned around to walk back to Peter and the others, after all, all she could have said had been said and it would be silly to delay any longer but Susan felt empty. Strangely hollow, the odd, damp notion of it being unfinished pressing onto her mind.

She spun around, ran back after him and suddenly kissed him. She felt the surprise spread like a shockwave all around her, but she knew she was doing the right thing. She knew, after what she was doing, she would be satisfied and this business would be finished. She will be able to go back now without any regrets. Caspian's deep eyes widened in the same surprise but he closed them for a minute, to take in the sensation. He had not even fathomed the likelihood of a kiss but her lips weren't alien or inappropriate. Rather, a feeling of total bliss flooded his senses. He was not aware of anything but the proximity of her and her smell of Narnian flowers. As he responded, all the memories he had shared in the adventure, scrolled like a montage through his mind's eye. And in the midst of all the miraculous happenings, she had been there, to make him forget the despair and utter doom of his quest. As she was doing now. If he was able to wish for anything else, he would only ask that he would have been the one to have kissed her, given her something for all the comfort and hope she had given him.

She pulled back and they broke apart. Susan saw happiness mingling with sadness as Caspian embraced her, firmly and as if she was somehow his life-force. Susan buried her face into his shoulder, held him as he wrapped his arms around her. She knew, all this time, they could have said so many things to each other and even now they could, but time was not on their side. As Susan stepped back once more, Caspian's arms fell to his side. Susan had completely believed that if she had kissed him, after she had been in his embrace, that would be enough for her. Nothing would be holding her back, but with horror, she suddenly faced the reality of the situation. As she walked away from him, her steps grew heavier and she wanted to suddenly fall into his arms and connect with his lips again. She felt angry with herself for being so utterly foolish, it felt to her as if she had walked into a trap, her feet, which had become slower with every step she took, suddenly stopped and faltered altogether.

Caspian's eyes, which had followed Susan saw her falter and his gaze immediately flickered to Aslan. The immense lion met his gaze and his yellow eyes saw through him like as if he was clear glass. Caspian felt himself drown in those all-seeing eyes and grew dizzy but he stared determinedly back, he would not feel ashamed for what he was thinking and what he felt for her. Then, the overpowering might of his stare abated as Aslan blinked. Caspian simultaneously averted his eyes to view Susan, sympathetic as she looked panicked at her siblings. The rest of the people held their breath. Susan looked helplessly at her older brother Peter as he shot her a look of confusion. Edmund gave his sister a pained, empathetic look whilst Lucy, the most understanding suddenly took a step forward.

"I'll go first," she spoke boldly as she passed Susan. Susan hardly had time to give her a weak, relieved look of thanks but before Peter could walk after her and Edmund after him, Aslan moved as if to stop her. Lucy stopped in her tracks, her face shone with innocent wondering, "Is anything wrong Aslan?" she asked with a clear, ringing voice. The lion sighed, and even newly-born babes in the Telmarine crowd ceased mewling to stare as the lion stood, blocking the portal to the other world between the two entwining trees.

"Perhaps," the lion murmured, "It is not time for you to leave."

He turned his head towards the four Pevensie children and rapidly discontented mumbling broke out among the assembled. "We have played our part here Aslan," Peter voiced loudly. He moved in order to talk privately with the lion but Aslan shook his head. "Remember when I told you Peter, that you will not be returning here anymore." Peter nodded attentively. The lion continued solemnly, "You have played your part here but some have not." Peter tried to hide his disbelief as Aslan pressed, "And some are not ready to leave Narnia, never to return." Peter's head immediately turned to Susan, who gazed back at him, her eyes guarded but hopeless.

Lucy caused him to divert his gaze as she tugged on his sleeve, "Peter, it's nothing to be ashamed of, to want to stay." She whispered. Peter stepped back, mute as a voice from the Telmarines yelled, "They were sent to their deaths! Look how they fear to step through the portal that leads to oblivion!" The muttering in the crowd that had risen, died down as Aslan's gaze worked upon them all but Peter's heart grew heavy as what he had predicted in his mind unfolded before him. "I'll take eleven mice and myself to the otherworld, your majesty." Reepicheep immediately took his cue, brandishing his small rapier. Mice followed behind him with dignity but Peter saw Caspian's expression and knew he could not allow for Reepicheep to leave Narnia and Caspian's newly-gained kingdom. "Your new king will need you," Peter spoke heavily; "You can not leave now, Reepicheep."

Reepicheep blinked at the comprehension of these words and bowed low, "Your majesty's words ring wise and I am honoured to do as you bid," he admitted slowly as the rumblings in the Telmarine crowd grew louder by the minute. Peter looked around worriedly at the faces in the assembled as it grew darker when none went through the portal.

"Our chief," a brown mice behind Reepicheep stepped forward bravely, putting a hand on Reepicheep's shoulder, "Eleven of us will still go through - "

"You don't have to," Edmund interrupted, unable to help himself as the mice seemed willing only to go through without his chief in order to settle the disgruntled gradual roaring of the crowd.

"We do, sire." The mouse paused to let the words ring sincere, "It will be our family's honour." The mice implored with his eyes and Edmund found that he could not refute to its plea.

"Very well," Aslan unexpectedly growled and the Telmarines suited themselves as they watched attentively once more while Reepicheep knighted the brown mice to become the chief of the eleven that was to go through the portal. One by one, the Narnian mice disappeared between the two entwining trees.

"You now know it is safe," Aslan growled, "Let anyone dispute it now,"

There was utter stillness as Aslan turned his giant head to look at everyone in the crowd, then slowly, groups at a time, clutching at their valuables, they parted from the assembled, to disappear between the portal after treading gently around Aslan. Lines of people disappeared and finally, the rest of the assembly stood firm and there was none left to go through the portal. The remaining Telmarines were allowed to return to their homes and Aslan slunk away, leaving the portal still open.

Reepicheep rode on Edmund's horse, rather subdued as the four Pevensie children and Caspian on horseback returned to the castle. Getting the people who wished to leave, safely through the portal had taken a lot of time. Already the sun was starting to sink and the pitch of night paint itself in the sky.

Once the horses were taken away by the stable hands, Caspian excused himself and retired early without many words spoken. Once Caspian was safely out of hearing distance, Peter immediately rounded on Susan.

"That was really well done Susan," Peter started angrily, "What was all that about?" he shouted.

"Well, if the kiss wasn't glaringly obvious," Susan retorted defensively, "Honestly Peter, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know what Aslan was thinking. How long are we staying now?" Peter yelled.

"Don't have a go at Aslan now," Lucy piped up, "He left the portal open, _you_ can go any time you want."

"And the whole thing was about to slide out of control. How could you have been so selfish?" Peter continued.

"Well Aslan seemed alright with it," Edmund interjected.

"No, Aslan had to accommodate for Susan because she was unwilling to go back to the world that we _belong _in." he glared meaningfully at his sister. Susan glared back and Peter continued his pacing, "And why didn't you want to go back, you're the one who is meant to be logical. Logically, we ought to have gone."

"As I said," Susan began, her own anger starting to flare, "As if the kiss wasn't glaringly obvious Peter. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Peter furrowed his brow, "The kiss?" his mouth tightened, "Oh no, you wanted to stay because of Caspian?" Susan was not entirely sure whether this was wholly the reason why she had not been able to bring herself to go through the portal so did not say anything.

"She likes him," Lucy added softly. Peter always had a soft spot for his youngest sibling and therefore sighed and lowered his voice. "It's alright if she does, but we have to go back, if not now, later. It will be the same unless you are planning to stay her for a good century or so, which you aren't planning to, are you Susan?"

Susan had never thought about it but when Peter spoke, he made perfect sense. Even if she stayed a day longer or even ten years, nothing was going to change. The fact that she had to leave wasn't going to change. Leave Caspian, leave Narnia. It was better to leave now so that they could get along with their lives. Nothing was going to change, unless, she was planning to stay in Narnia until Caspian died of old age or something, which would indeed be something like a century.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully but Peter narrowed his eyes at her tone, he knew her too well, "You aren't, are you Su?"

"Well, it doesn't matter does it? If I want to stay a century," Susan said coldly, "We stayed for a long time last time we were here and still managed to get out of the wardrobe only a minute later."

"You just don't get it do you?" Peter suddenly yelled, his tone scathing, "We were in Narnia for a very long time and we have just that much trouble trying to get used to living in London. You want us to go through that again, grow up to be adults to go back to England to be children again? Not that that didn't cause us enough problems last time. You know all this! Now you're going to give that up just because you think you like, Caspian?"

Susan felt the words hammering upon her and felt the back of her eyes sting with tears, "I just don't know Peter, I don't know," she screamed.

"It's late," Edmund, who had watched on quietly spoke firmly. Peter and Susan gave each other daggers before Edmund steered his brother away towards the rooms they were lodging in at Caspian's castle. "We'll see you two in the morning." Peter brushed Edmund's arm off him and disappeared up a flight of stairs, Edmund followed him dutifully after sparing a sympathetic look to his two other sisters.

Susan glanced at Lucy who had been sitting on the edge of a stone well near the stables. The horses whinnied at her behind Lucy as Susan stared at her younger sister, waiting for her to speak words of common sense, judgmental and harsh but Lucy was not like that. "We should go too, it's late." Lucy got up as she saw her sister shiver. Susan nodded, unable to say anything in case the tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Please just waste a second to press the button and review. Yes, the nice purply blue one that says 'Review.' **

**noeru K**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Sorry this is late. Just that my Suspian inspiration died for the couple of weeks. I tried...I can't say I really like this Chapter but more Susan/Caspian, on request. This kinda gets angsty later so just warning yas.. but still read and review..thank yoU!**

**P.S - Right, I know FF net now has ways of getting yourself a beta. but I like old-fashioned way of asking people to beta, err preferably the people who actually read my story and are interested and who supports the pairing yadayadayada...so yes, can i have a beta who will be willing to read over this one and edit it and etc? thanks... well, enough with me.. :)**

* * *

Bright sunlight filtered through clear panes of crystal and settled gently on the heavy velvet that had slipped off from Lucy's shoulders to settle around her stomach. She awoke, stirring gently and slightly rubbing her arms against the cold of the stone castle that started to seep in through her thin night gown. She rubbed a hand carelessly over her gritty eyes and impatiently brushed the stray strands of hair away from her face. She couldn't help but yawn in satisfaction after a good night's sleep. She peered at her sister, sleeping soundly next to her and quirked an eyebrow. The sunlight glittered on her cheeks and sparks of gold remained there. Lucy took a closer look and saw newly shed, wet drops upon her face as well as the old that had smudged and dried and slid because of the contours of her face. Lucy was slightly fascinated as she reached out a hand to gently smudge the golden glitter on her sister's pale face and saw them disperse. Whilst Lucy concentrated hard on her task, she felt her sister starting to wake. Susan buried her face into her pillow, "Five more minutes, mother." She grumbled as she pulled herself away from Lucy's hand.

Lucy could not help but giggle, "We're in Narnia still, silly." She whispered softly. She gave her sister's shoulder a hard shake. Susan turned her head and opened one eye blearily. It was still clouded from fragments of her dream. She closed them before opening them again. "Lucy," she groaned. Susan sighed and with a slight stretch, propped herself onto her elbows. The warm rays were flooding the room now in wonderful shades of gold. "Good morning," Lucy still added with a giggle. Susan herself could not help but smile, "Good morning to you too." Her elbows gave way in fatigue as her head hit the pillow again. "Don't go back to sleep again!" Lucy protested, dragging her sister's pillow from under her head. Susan flopped, boneless, on the bed then laughed. "That hurt," she moaned.

"Well, it's time for breakfast and you've slept enough." Lucy spoke firmly. She bounced off the bed and dragged the thick rugs with her halfway onto the floor. "It's cold," Susan rolled away from Lucy, trying to hold onto the warm velvets as if her complaint was justification enough.

"You've been sleeping for ages." Lucy commanded, she had already skipped along the luscious fur rugs and were taking out a simple red brocaded gown to slip into. "The boys would have been up with the sun-rise." Susan rested her feet on the polished stone tiles and could not help the chill creeping up her spine, "This feels odd." She murmured slowly as she glanced at Lucy, already tightening the stomacher of her dress.

Lucy was looking around for the water basin that the Narnians had somehow refilled in the wee hours of the morning but paused as she risked a look at her sister through the looking glass. "Well, we were supposed to have left yesterday."

Lucy gave her sister a moment to register this. She could literally hear Susan's brain processing the information to unlock all the jarring memories of the night before. The cobwebs of sleep lingering disappeared at once. "Oh," Susan finally said. The events of last night had reappeared, freshly in her mind. Lucy saw Susan's lowered head and the dejection in her sister's voice but chuckled, "What are you sounding so sorrowful for? You get to spend at least a day more with Caspian." She teased. Immediately, Susan's head snapped up and a pillow filled with down, missed Lucy's head narrowly. "Don't get so smart now Lucy," Susan reprimanded half jokingly and half sincerely, "That's not half the reason why I didn't leave yesterday."

"Oh really?" Lucy raised a skeptical brow as Susan stood up. "What's the reason then?"

Susan ignored her younger sibling. She gathered her hair in her hand and slung it over her right shoulder, "I, just, wasn't ready." Susan put simply if rather lamely, after a prolonged delay because she felt she ought to have said _something_. Lucy only gave an all-knowing smile to which Susan told her at once to wipe off from her face. Lucy ducked from Susan's reach and ran for the door. Lucy's vivacious laughter bounced off the lovely white stone of the spiral staircase that she pattered down with bare feet and Susan immediately ran after her, having hastily thrown on a pale blue gown she had worn before casually. Her face was cold from the water having been thrown on; washing away the tears of a nightmare she could not remember.

Following Lucy's giggling, Susan came down towards the hallway and she saw the hem of Lucy's red dress disappear between grand, black, steel gates that closed with a loud thud. Susan rushed forwards and pushed the double doors with all her might. She tumbled into the council chamber and the coronation hall after Lucy. Where the many lords of the Telmarines should be sitting however, she spied Edmund occupying a seat as well as Peter. Caspian was at the head, looking pensive in his beautifully embroidered shirt and Lucy saw the surprised look of her brothers and the King before laughing gaily. Susan stopped behind Lucy as her younger sister, under the immense, suspended chandelier, gave a formal curtsey to Caspian. Edmund and Peter burst into laughter, not being able to help themselves. "Stop the nonsense Lu," Peter advised after he chuckled, "We were discussing some serious things then."

"Without us, I might add," Lucy responded crossly. "You couldn't possibly talk about anything serious without Susan and myself." She demanded.

Caspian's lip twitched into a smile, "My apologies," he replied, rich with his Spanish accent. He gestured towards Susan, who had not truly been ready for the sight before her.

To put more accurately, Susan had never thought she could have the luxury where she was able to stare and have the picture of Caspian dominate her mind. She had seen him in battle and even in the calm after the storm was over, but she had never dreamt that her mind could have been filled completely with one whole picture. No figments of wars or her siblings, and definitely none of the life she had back in England lingered in her vision. All she saw was Caspian sitting on his throne, casually handsome. The crown on his head was gone but instead the sunlight glorified his dark, chestnut-coloured glossy locks. His expressive eyes that were mild yet passionate, guarded but open, bright, dark, piercing and amiable all at the same time had a special light kindled in its depths. And with an inaudible intake of breath, Susan realized, it was a glow only reserved when directed towards her.

She checked herself and dropped a curtsey also. It was done in order to wrench her gaze from him. The beautiful hall and tricks of the light may be overwhelming her, she deduced. She looked up but purposefully faced Edmund, "Where are the other lords?" she asked. She made a move to sit down on a seat that was empty next to Lucy but she couldn't help but risk another look at the young King, at the head of the hall. She could have kicked herself when she saw those eyes still locked upon her. "Caspian's dismissed them for now." Edmund had replied promptly. "Peter thinks that assembling a new council would be best. You know, not just the Telmarine lords but the Narnian chiefs." Edmund looked intently at his sister as he saw that she was not responding. "Susan?" he asked, a little annoyed. Susan spun sharply to face her brother before sitting down, "Yes?"

Edmund gave her a strange look but continued, "I think it's a good idea too. Even some of the Telmarine lords should be kept out of this hall, that's my thought." Edmund paused, "Caspian said he had a look at some of the records last night and he knows around seven lords who were faithful to his father. They're exiled but he could always bring them back."

Susan thought carefully.

"What do you think?" Edmund asked. Susan nodded slowly, "It's a good idea." Now she was forced to look at Caspian and was startled to find him smiling. A serene sparkle of amusement remained in those orbs as she addressed him. "It shouldn't just be the old lords being considered for the council but you should also connect with your people more. From them, choose new representatives that would swear loyalty to you and only you." Susan knew as the heir to the throne, Caspian would have limited knowledge even of his own people beyond the castle walls and with the war he had waged against his people with the Narnians, no matter whether it was the right thing to do, it would not have been well received. She had seen the people leave to the other world the other day and she guessed that some had still left without their scrutiny during the night. The rest, Susan believed Caspian should make himself familiar with his subjects. Caspian nodded, "I would like to know my people better. I will then know their troubles and what they hope from me."

"I've sent a message to the centaurs," Peter spoke, "They're onto getting the rest of the Narnians in hiding to come out." He then recalled something else, "Soon you'll have Reepicheep, Trumpkin, Glenstorm and those who have helped us coming to share this hall with us. We'll need their help; there is so much to do before we are to leave tonight."

"What?" Susan sharply saw Lucy exclaim and swallowed what she was about to say, deep down into her chest.

"Lu," Peter started gently, "We had this discussion yesterday." He gave her a gentle look and said in explanation, "We can't stay forever."

Lucy screwed up her face, "But Aslan said -"

"I agree with Pete on this one," Edmund interjected quickly. "We _do_ have to get back eventually."

Lucy opened her mouth, "Yeah, _eventually_. Aslan said we weren't ready to leave."

"Lucy, not here, not now." Peter said finitely but Lucy was not ready to back down, "Do you remember what happened the last time we didn't listen to Aslan?"

"Aslan didn't show himself to me!" Peter suddenly thundered, his face intent. "And I am not going to risk what I have at home when I'm not needed anymore."

There was an awful, stretched silence before Lucy stood up onto her feet, "You don't deserve to come back," she whispered. She ran out of the hall and caused the doors to slam behind her.

The harsh sound reverberated around the chamber before Susan found herself sighing, "Well done Peter, very well done." She muttered sarcastically. Peter did not answer her but Susan saw Caspian standing up, "I'll see if Glenstorm is on his way," he walked down the stairs from his throne and hurriedly reached for the doors, the atmosphere tense and awkward for him. The sound of his boots clicking on the floor stopped abruptly however as he turned, one of his hands still on the black iron. "But before I leave, I'd just like to say one thing. Whatever you may think, you _are _needed here." His dark eyes pierced Susan through the core, "All of you," he shifted his gaze to Peter, then Edmund before fixating them on Susan again before he made his way out the door.

This left Edmund to also abruptly stand up, "I'll check on Lucy." He said after an awkward shrug. The door had banged twice as Caspian and Edmund quickly left the hall. Susan felt tired and too exhausted to feel any anger, "Peter," she started, her voice controlled. "You didn't have to go off at Lucy."

Peter leant his head back on the lord's seat, he was occupying. He let out a slow breath, "No, I didn't."

"Then what's been bothering you, Peter?" Susan asked, earnestly, turning to her brother. Radiant Narnian sunlight was streaming in from behind the throne to illuminate the hall. Susan remained silent as Peter kept staring at the intricate ceiling, a masterpiece of Telmarine design. "It's just that – I know I've got the right reasons," Peter started, frustrated. Susan stared at him then nodded. The original plan was to have left Narnia. It _was _the sensible thing to do. Once they continued to stay, there were no boundaries or limits. Caspian needed their help now but when would it ever stop? Caspian needed subjects not co-rulers as it wasn't going to do him very good. Either he would become too dependent or there would most likely be friction regarding leadership that would in turn, escalate into something big. That in itself wasn't uncommon.

"But I can't do this by myself, Su." Peter returned Susan's earnest stare upon herself. "I need your help, if we're going to return. And the longer we put it off; it's going to get harder." Susan found she could not avoid Peter's stare.

"Is it hard…?" Susan trailed off.

"God Susan!" Peter exclaimed, suddenly, "Of course it's hard. I'm not exactly dying to leave - "

Susan was taken aback, "But I thought -"

"I'm a king here. A high king. I get treated like I know what I'm doing. Back home, what do I have?" he paused, his face slightly coloured in pain, "I get treated like a kid. I was only able to put up with it because the Professor told us that we would return again but now Aslan's gone and told us we can't come back." He swallowed and sunk back into his seat, "It's hard for me too,"

"I had no idea," Susan muttered, putting a hand onto Peter's arm. Peter covered hers with his own, "You like him a lot, don't you?" he suddenly asked, his eyes very comforting.

"Yes," Susan answered, she could taste the truthfulness of the statement and felt relieved. This was the reason she had not seen the sense or the logic. She had been too drunk on his kiss but now, Peter had set it right. They were to leave tonight and there would be something really wrong with her if she didn't leave this time round. It was a chance to set things right.

"I do wish you two had more time together," Peter confessed, "He's a good person," he paused, "and a good king."

"I know you wish me well," Susan felt herself smiling as she saw the tension leave her brother. Peter had been high king longer than he had been a child, now, he was talking to his sister as a brother rather than the high king and Susan felt grateful for that. "But I needed time to think."

Peter gave a nod of agreement, "And what did you think?"

"I think you're right Peter but I thought about it and I want a chance," Susan sighed and clasped his hand tightly, getting his undivided attention, "Please? I just want more time."

Peter's eyebrows rose then he exhaled the air he had gathered in his cheeks, "You know, he doesn't really deserve you."

Susan felt herself beaming.

"No, it's true," Peter replied, in an almost amused way.

She swiped at his arm, "Don't be like that."

Peter got up from his chair, "Well, you were starting to scare me, talking about him so seriously." In mock fright, he took a step backwards.

Susan giggled, "He's a bit like you, you know."

"Heaven forbid," Peter could not keep the laughter out of his voice, "I wasn't that green was I?"

"You were worse," Susan reminded him relentlessly, enjoying it, "At least he was trained as the heir to the throne. You were Peter Pevensie from Finchley."

Peter grinned, "I hate it when you're right. I've been rather judgmental, haven't I?"

Susan smirked as Peter backed out the door, "Well then, I'll be looking for this love of yours, _Queen Susan the Gentle," _Peter addressed teasing, "so that he doesn't get into trouble without us," he gave a deep bow.

"Hey, he's not really my - " Susan hastened to say, rather indignantly but Peter had already left.

* * *

Susan had wandered near the stables. She was looking for Caspian; rather, she wanted to run into him and she had a strange feeling that she might find him there. The smell of fresh hay tickled her nose as she slipped into the royal stables and saw the thoroughbreds in their stalls, contentedly neighing as she walked past them, running her hand over their muzzles. She had just come from the kitchens where she had found Lucy and Edmund being treated royally by the cooks. Edmund had found Lucy in the kitchen, given a treat by the cooks because she had been weeping. When he saw her and the food, Edmund had decided to join her for breakfast and from then on had been purposefully flicking cream on Lucy's nose with his spoon to which Lucy almost emptied out her entire bowl on his head. Susan had found them just in time to stop her and when Edmund had asked Susan to join them, she discovered she wasn't too hungry so she just picked out an apple from the breakfast table before making her way to the stables. She stopped in front of a brown mare, who was sniffing heartily and shoving its nose into the fold of her dress where she had it. With a smile, Susan took it out and held it to the horse to immediately munch on.

She was stroking its silky head and craning her head around for Destrier, the beautiful black stallion that had served Caspian when the doors to the stable burst open. The young king stood there with his riding cloak on and when he saw Susan by the mare, he smiled, "I was looking for you," he stated, before he strode forwards. Susan felt her heart starting to pump loudly, "For what?"

Caspian took her by the hands then led her to Destrier, whom he immediately started to saddle. He turned around in surprise, "Haven't you heard?" Susan gave him a puzzled look to which he smiled again. "Glenstorm has divided us into parties to awaken trees that did not hear Aslan's roar." He finished tightening the buckles and the straps of the saddle before he levered himself up. Destrier took an impatient step forwards before Caspian looked down at Susan confused, "You're coming with me," he explained as she continued to look at him, not having moved an inch.

She laughed as he offered her an arm to hoist her onto the saddle behind him and both took off into the open through the doors that had been thrown open by Caspian's entrance. Susan held him close, winding her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back. She could feel Caspian grinning as Destrier's hoofs thundered on the white stone and galloped for the palace gates and for the drawbridge. She felt the wind in her hair and the gentle morning breeze. The drawbridge was already down and the gate, already raised. Destrier shot past the guards who were standing with attention and soon the large castle behind them no longer loomed over them as they made their way through the cobblestone streets of the Telmarine villages.

Her long brown hair whipping in her face, Susan gazed at the picturesque houses and the lovely flowers growing in the streets before the parade painted itself in her mind. She had been behind Caspian, but she still remembered it so clearly. He was on a white horse with an immaculate coat. It had been his coronation parade and he had been wearing his crown, a hand raised to greet the people with the gentle yet sincere modesty of Caspian. "I remember the people here," she yelled, above the rush of the wind, "they were waving at you and everyone was – happy." Susan saw a flicker of movement and thought that Caspian had quickly turned his head to look at her. "Were they?"

Susan felt euphoria spreading through her body to the tip of her toes. She had missed riding with him and holding onto him. "I should know, I was there." She said in mock indignation but she knew she was smiling wider than she had ever before. Whenever he spoke, she could feel it vibrating in his chest and it in turn tickled her cheek that was pressed onto his back. The cobblestones were now fading away to a dirt trail that disappeared into tall grass as Destrier rode on. Susan saw a few young children, awake in the early hour; playing in the fields. When they saw them riding past, they stopped whatever they were doing to wave at them. Caspian waved back and so did she, "I told you," she whispered as the children grew smaller behind them still.

"How can you be so sure?" Caspian asked, his voice wistful. "I mean, be so certain." Susan knew she was beaming when she detected his admiring tone. She didn't voice the answer out loud, but she was certain because until the present, she had got to know Caspian so well, that it has become her intuition. They had been riding for a while now and although they did not speak much, Susan knew that somehow they understood each other even without words and it was just very different but nice to ride without much care, very different to the last time she was on horseback with Caspian. When they entered the forests, the trees bowed and swayed before parting for them. Susan spared a glance at Caspian's face and saw that he was impressed; impressed with the change he had helped bring on the forest. The forest was not silent ominously nor was it oppressed. The glade that Destrier cantered into was full of whispering, mixed with the sound of rustling leaves and soft exclamations of the trees.

"We've heard the news," A large plume of pink petals danced in the wind to form an image of a woman who was waving elegantly at the two on the horse. Susan had seen these forms of trees for a while so she was not startled but when Caspian dismounted from Destrier and the wind carried the woman closer towards him, he took a step back in surprise and shocked fascination. Susan reached for his hand instinctively and drew him nearer towards her. "Aslan has told us that you have decided to stay for longer and aid us," the woman spoke softly yet her voice carried across the glade and further where the trees shook their leaves in agreement and support. "Yes I'm glad I had a chance to stay a little longer," Susan replied, smiling fondly at the lady.

"We have been sent by the centaur Glenstorm," Caspian began, "For the trees that are still silent. We were hoping you could give us directions." The lady faced Caspian then gave a bow, "King Caspian. We are honoured."

"No, please." Caspian tried to stop her in mid-bow but the lady smiled serenely, "King Caspian, we would be honoured."

Susan squeezed Caspian's hand before she mounted Destrier first, trying hard not to laugh at him when he seemed surprised, "Come on," she said brightly as the lady started to move very quickly with the wind carrying her. Caspian gave her a bemused smile before mounting after her and under Susan's guide on the reins, Destrier shot after the trail of petals the lady was leaving behind. It was harder than riding on the roads or the plains of grass. Susan swerved around large boulders and trees as the terrain became more rugged. Within moments, Susan found that they were in a part of the forest that was silent, and although it did not possess any sinister airs, Susan found that she was still unused to the stillness of the forest deep. "This is the place," The lady whispered. "We did try to speak to them but Aslan wished for you to try."

"Thank you," Susan levered herself down and thanked the lady, who immediately dispersed with an intake of breath. "Is this our part in the Shuddering Woods?" Susan asked, taking a step around a large, gnarled trunk. "Yes, I believe." Caspian also looked around, "High King Peter and King Edmund went to Owlwood."

Susan nodded. "It really is silent here," She started to make her way towards an old beech tree, wondering at the stark difference between the lively glade and the part of the forest she was currently in. "Wait," Caspian called as she gradually disappeared from view. Caspian quickly tied Destrier to a tree and made a move to follow after her when he heard a high-pitched shriek that he immediately knew was Susan's to be followed by scuffling, then muted silence.

"Susan!" Caspian promptly sprinted through the trees, where he had last seen Susan but found that he could not see her anywhere. He desperately called for her again before he heard a low groan close to him. He turned around towards the source of the sound when he heard Susan abruptly scream, "Caspian, no!" and Caspian saw Susan, lying on the bottom of a ditch where the flimsy layer of bark and leaves had given away from under her to have sent her sprawling. He did not have another second to think as he was sent, pitching downwards after her, and after much tumbling, landed on top of her. Leaves were flying and so did specks of dirt. As Caspian took a moment to register the fall, he heard Susan laugh under him and saw her swipe at the golden leaves that had become woven in his hair. It was then that he realized, the awkward positioning they were in and found himself grinning with the silliness of the situation.

"I was really worried," Caspian murmured after he tried to stop himself smiling. "Well, I think I've sprained an ankle," Susan replied, her own laughter dancing in her eyes. The laughter died down when Caspian did not reply for a moment. "What is it?" Susan asked. Caspian met her squarely in the eyes and Susan started to drown in those dark depths. After prolonged silence, he started rather hesitantly, "I've been meaning to say, I was really glad when you stayed." He seemed to be mulling over what he wished to voice, "But - You're staying to only leave again."

Susan continued to stare at him.

"And I never thought we could have spent more time together," he added slowly, "but now, I don't want to let you," he paused as he saw Susan's thick lips part, "I don't want to let you go," his eyes became fixed on her lush lips and when he finished, he lowered his head, his eyes closing as he caught her lips with his.

It was different to her first kiss, it was not desperate for a last connection. It was very mellow. The sensation was tingling and the forest was beautiful. She thought she saw the nearby beech tree sigh and stir but that was just at the corner of her eyes. She did not see much of anything as her haunting blue locked with his brown and did not move. She realised they had parted but he leaned in for more and Susan thought she was drowning in warm water, in happiness. She had realised she had been laughing more than usual, smiling more than usual. Maybe she wasn't so used to such happiness and such light-headedness. Ever since her father was called to serve in the army, ever since she had to keep the family together, ever since she had to save Narnia...but now, she was happy and she didn't want to be anything otherwise. He made her happy, Caspian made her forget and remember. She knew now that he made her happy and there would be no-one else.

Gold was spearing the red and brown leaves that cushioned the forest floor and moss green were also tinged with a golden glow. The whole forest seemed to reflect how she was feeling at the moment. The feeling was so complete that she believed it to be infectious and when a slight breeze stirred the leaves to a slight rustle in the otherwise still forest, she realised that she had been right. "Look," she whispered as Caspian leant back from pinning her down and stared around. The breeze was becoming stronger and the red, yellow and gold of the dry leaves were starting to dance in front of them. "It's coming alive," Caspian muttered in awe and saw Susan turn her clear blue eyes upon him and suddenly furrow her brows in thought.

"Come on," she said mischievously as she started to run from him. "Where are you going?" he called after her, still leaning back on the warm forest floor. "I think I know how to get them to talk to us." She approached a tree with a very large trunk and seemed to wrap her arms around it. Caspian stared after her, puzzled. "What are you doing?"

Susan laughed as she realised how stupid she looked, "Oh be quiet," she joked, "Just come here and try to touch my hand." Caspian's look held an amused light, "Alright," he approached the tree she was hugging and tried to reach for her hand as he encircled the tree. "How is this going to help?" he asked, the amused spark growing into a definite light. Susan reached for his hand but couldn't grasp it. She fell back and scrutinised the tree, "This tree is ancient."

"And this helps?" Caspian asked, his smile still quizzical.

Susan gave him an indulgent smile, "No, I just wanted to get to know it. I didn't think it would talk to us if we seemed like strangers."

"Oh, so you wanted to find how old it was."

"Yeah, I knew it was thick but I just wanted to know how thick. Since we don't meet even when we try to reach, I think it's very old." She stood there, running a hand across the bark, "Actually I think I know exactly how old."

"You do?"

"Yes, it's thirteen hundred years old." The corner of Susan's mouth twitched upwards when Caspian replied in mock sincerity, "Like you?"

"I think I know this tree." Susan closed her eyes and leant a cheek against the rough bark. "Please," she mumured, not knowing what to expect, "Sir," she enquired up into the branches as nothing stirred.

Caspian waited patiently but still nothing happened. Susan sighed, "I suppose, it doesn't remember me."

"Remember?" a soft, whispery voice filled the air and Susan looked around hurriedly but the leaves, swaying high above in the branches were making the sound. The voice sounded weary, "That is all we do nowadays, standing here still, for almost one and a half millennia. "

"It worked," Caspian, breathed. He looked at the branches that were starting to shake in laughter and stared in wonderment, "I don't believe it."

Susan just smiled, "It worked. Let's wake all the other trees."

It looked odd, but it was effective. Physical contact with the trees as well as the emotional seemed to be reaching out to them. Every time Susan felt Caspian's larger, stronger hands grip her own, she knew the tree was too young for her to have known it. If it was a young tree, it was harder to wake as they seemed to have been born, silent. After a while of running around and quite often had a few scares when she thought she had lost Caspian in the forest and vice versa, she heard her stomach growl.

"Are you hungry?" Caspian asked, as they crouched around exposed roots of a rather rugged tree. Susan nodded reluctantly, "Are you?" Caspian looked intently at how the light fell in the part of the forest, "I think it's time we had something to eat."

"Did you pack anything?" Susan asked rather hopefully but Caspian looked stunned, "I...didn't," he realised confused.

"Did you forget?" Susan asked, thoroughly bemused as she saw his shocked face.

"I...didn't think about it," Caspian muttered, the smile on his face showed that he was laughing at himself.

Susan openly laughed at him, "So, Destrier's not carrying anything?"

Caspian shook his head. Susan laughed then thought for a moment, "There's a lot of apples in Cair Paravel,"

"That's quite far from here," Caspian mused. He looked around as Susan continued to be pensive. Her stomach decidedly refused to help her any further. Caspian saw her lean forward and cover her stomach with her arms to stop it from growling. That was before he spotted mushrooms growing from the moist, fertile soil where the roots had become exposed.

"Look! Mushrooms!" he announced in triumph. "Wait," Susan called as Caspian leaned forwards to have a closer look at them. He realised that it didn't have special colours or a malicious odour, that was good signs that it wasn't poisonous.

"It might be poisonous," Susan called as she scrambled after him. Caspian examined the ground around the mushrooms and pulled one up. He examined it and smiled.

"Well?" Susan asked when he remained silent. Caspian gave a sheepish grin, "I don't know."

Susan took the mushroom from him seriously and worried about taking the first bite. That was before Caspian threw himself forwards and bit the top part of the mushroom. "Caspian!" she said indignantly, she held his face in her hands and directed him to look at her properly, "How do you feel? Are you feeling dizzy? Ill?"

Caspian suddenly groaned and became limp in her arms but Susan laughed when she saw him peeking from lowered lids. She threw him aside, "Stop it." she tried to reprimand crossly but when she saw him sit up and eat the rest of the mushroom, she could not resist, "So...you're feeling fine? It's alright?"

Caspian cocked his head to one side, "I can't really tell. It's a little..." he searched around for the correct word, "...tasteless,"

"I'm really hungry," Susan said as if it didn't matter but Caspian had stood up and was searching for rocks.

"What are you doing?"

Caspian found two small rocks and was mounting a flatter slab on top of it. The slab was very thin and he precariously balanced it on the other two rocks. He cleared out a dirt ring around dry grass beneath the slab and stood back, looking for more rocks. "Cooking," he said simply when Susan continued to stare. "Cooking?" Susan asked, she looked at the mounted rock and gave him a skeptical look, "It's a bit primitive isn't it?" she laughed when Caspian found two flint-like rocks and started rubbing them against each other. Susan waited patiently and thought she could smell something burning but saw no spark land in the small circle of leaves under the slab of rock nor a fire, which she believed Caspian was trying to create.

Susan sighed after a while and reached for a band she had around her waist that she always carried with her and found what she was looking for. She a few matches that she had got from the cook before when she was down at the kitchen. She had not thought much about them then but now she was glad that she tucked whatever little thing she had found with her. "Do you need these?" she asked gently and Caspian saw the little row of matches she was holding out and took them from her with a grateful smile. "You had matches?"

Susan just nodded as he soon got a fire going. Seeing what he wanted to do, she pulled out all the mushrooms she could find and gathered them in the front of her dress, holding the first layer of her gown like a pouch to carry them. Caspian took a mushroom and pulled them apart evenly so they were thinner and easier to cook. Susan followed his example and laid the cut mushrooms on the slab and to her amazement, saw them brown and smelt a delicious smell rise.

"It smells good," she admitted as her stomach grumbled louder than before. Caspian took a nearby twig and snapped it in half so that one end of the twig was sharp. He speared a mushroom on one and offered it to Susan. Susan clamped her teeth around the mushroom, pulled it off and chewed whilst Caspian watched. She swallowed after chewing it slowly and puffing her cheeks as it was hot. Caspian enquired with just a raised eyebrow. "It's nice," she smiled and Caspian speared another and handed the twig over to her, "I always wanted to do this." he said.

"Cook?" Susan asked, surprised.

Caspian looked around at the trees and saw them mutter and talk, observing the pair like a new specimen, not that talking and moving trees were strange at all. "No. Well, being in the forest."

Susan tapped Caspian on the shoulder and he speared a mushroom for her to eat again. "It's really nice." Susan commented as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"Yes, I think so too." Caspian skewered a few mushroom slices on the sharpened twig and started to bite them all at once. Susan, who saw that he was nearly eating all of them, leapt in and started attacking the mushrooms as well with her mouth. Caspian started to hold the twig away from her tauntingly but in the end, had let her have all of it anyway.

"I think your highnesses, should get going." A gruff voice suddenly spoke and Caspian and Susan saw that the rather rugged tree that they were sitting under was starting to use its roots to urge the pair to their feet. "There are still other trees to wake,"

Susan saw that it was right of course. Caspian stamped on the dying fire and Susan made him wait patiently with her so that the rocks had cooled down before they let the rocks out of their sight. Susan was taking no chance with fires.

"Let's go," When Susan touched the slab and found it only warm, she stood up and brushed the front of her dress down. Caspian stood up with her but Susan realised that he was looking at her. "What?" she asked, her face turning a little pink. "Nothing," he just smiled internally, "Let's go," he repeated, going further into the forest. Susan hurried after him, starting to laugh as he started to run faster and away from her reach. "Wait,"

* * *

Meanwhile in Owlwood forest, Edmund and Peter looked up at the silent, foreboding trees. "So," Edmund asked Peter after a stretched, prolonged silence. "How do we exactly wake them?"

* * *

**Show you'd just like to expect more from ****me by clicking the nice button that says review. I really don't mind if you just put a smiley face in it, but I just want the support. Thanks guys!**

**- noeru K **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay – I PROMISE this is going somewhere…LIKE SERIOUSLY…I know this chapter is going to be really yucky but really, really, I AM getting to it…so please don't throw things at me (hide) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT. **RaedenRulbetti, annapfan, Shining Friendship, bluebaby3296, Erin-21, miss nen yim, mae-E, StuffRocksInnit, Gategal, Kaleena Dragonmaster, reader13, shaqqara, Princess Britny, the fan of everything, and last but not least FlyFly. By the way people, reviews like FlyFly's WILL get you another chapter, HAHA! NEXT CHAPTER will be really SusanxCaspian stuff THEN we'll get into juice okay? Please be patient with me and this story. YAY!! DVD's OUT!! Ahem – I did write too much for A/N. Well thanks everyone!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Your majesty," Reepicheep was scurrying across the courtyard with a roll of parchment almost twice as long as its body. Susan had her head buried in Caspian's back, her cheek resting on his shoulder and was slightly disgruntled that she had to unwind her arms from Caspian's waist. Destrier snorted at the sight of the mouse, perhaps reflecting Susan's annoyance although for different reasons, causing Reepicheep to take a tentative step backwards. Caspian gently touched the crown of Susan's head with his hand crossing over to his left shoulder, the other hand still on the reins. He turned his head to glance at Susan's resting head regretfully as Susan straightened herself from his touch. She gave him a smile to reassure him that she wasn't too bothered before he slid off the handsome horse in one fluid movement.

"Ah sire, here is the list that we were able to devise for the council. I do hope your mission was successful, the trees are awake?" Caspian landed on his feet lightly as Reepicheep stood on the tips of its toes to hand the roll to the king. Caspian looked at Susan, "Yes it was," he said meaningfully. Susan hid a smile as the memories shone brightly in her mind. Caspian had to turn away however as Reepicheep ushered him towards the castle, telling him about the members of the new elected council if Caspian would pass the edict. He said these details with hurried footsteps, which Susan noted, musing perhaps in order to get away from Destrier who was straining at the reins she had taken up.

She could feel the horse flexing its powerful muscles, itching to stamp on the furry creature, unaware that the mouse was an advisor to the king and a knight of Narnia. As Reepicheep seemed to be eagerly explaining, twitching its whiskers, Caspian halted to glance back at Susan again. Susan gave a encouraging nod to urge him to listen to the mouse more attentively when Caspian mouthed 'Destrier, in the stables," after a suspenseful pause. Susan crinkled her nose at him, 'I know that much,' she mouthed back but then Caspian turned away with a smile, disappearing from her view with the very animated mouse. Susan sat on the saddle, unmoving, still ruefully gazing after Caspian, wondering when she had seen him so playful and was surprised at how much time she spent analysing Caspian's every gesture.

She twisted Destrier around, snapping from her reverie, to head for the stables. She was decidedly ignoring the small page boys running towards her to take the horse; Caspian did ask her to put Destrier in the stables after all. Her hair bellowed out from behind her, the creamy white underskirt flaring behind her against the black hide of the horse as she spurred Destrier on, the horse whinnying whilst complying with her instructions.

"Susan!" a voice called out and Susan pulled back sharply from mid-canter as she saw Lucy hurrying down the stairs into the courtyard.

"Lu," Susan dismounted, handing the reins to the hovering pageboys changing her mind as Lucy fast approached her.

"I just saw Aslan," Lucy's face was ecstatic.

"That's great," Susan encouraged, judging from her younger sister's she could tell Lucy was bursting to tell her more.

"Aslan said that we're doing the right thing," Lucy's smile was beaming and Susan felt as if a heavy weight had lifted from her chest.

"He did?" Susan repeated, relief starting to seep into her voice.

"Yeah, staying here and everything…" a shadow however crossed Lucy's face, "But he seemed a little…" Lucy trailed off.

"yeah, what is it?" Susan asked eagerly.

"A little sad," Lucy admitted finally, looking slightly apologetic and confused.

"Did he say why?" Susan asked carefully, the heavy weight slowly forming back in the pit of her stomach.

"No," Lucy said quietly, but she brightened up instantly, "He said we were doing the right thing though, isn't that great?"

Susan smiled although she saw a spark in Lucy's eyes that told her that Lucy was holding something back.

"What els - "

"Peter!" Lucy looked past Susan and Susan turned around and saw Edmund and Peter just making their way through the gate, grinning from ear to ear. Susan glanced back at Lucy who had already brushed past her to greet her older brother and wondered if this had been a timely diversion for Lucy. Susan wondered briefly if Lucy really had the gift of hiding something from her but wasn't able to be preoccupied with that thought further when she heard their conversation piquing her interest.

"-See," Edmund was saying a little sheepishly, "Pete and I had given up hope by then and we were really bored and we knew we couldn't just come back though, that would look bad."

"So what did you do?" Lucy asked. Susan walked towards them, "Yeah, what did you do?"

"Oh, Susan." Edmund greeted, "Did you guys manage to wake the trees?"

Susan gave a nod but did press on, "So? _You_ managed to wake the trees didn't you?"

Under her enquiring gaze Edmund burst out laughing.

"We did," Peter interjected, "By playing cricket."

"Cricket?" Susan raised a sceptical eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. Lucy burst out giggling.

"It's true," Edmund insisted. Seeing the look on Susan's face, Peter asked, "Well, how did you and Caspian wake the trees then?"'

Susan gave a start and realised their own method of waking the trees had been rather unimpressive. She looked down and blushed, "We ate…and just..." She trailed off guiltily. Lucy smiled, "Just..?"

Edmund, Peter and Lucy exchanged similar looks and all turned red with suppressed laughter. "What?" Susan asked abashed as Edmund and Peter then hurriedly said something about attending horses and fled from Susan's onslaughts of 'What? What's so funny?' Lucy tugged at her sister's sleeve as Susan made a move to go after Edmund, the more willing one and truly ask what the implications were. Susan was then able to realize that Lucy was truly getting much too clever for her own good and she was more than capable of hiding things from her.

"Susan," Lucy whispered to get her attention again.

Susan turned back to Lucy, "Hm?"

"Caspian wanted me to tell you this,"

"What? Did you see him just then?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, when I was coming out to see him. I could see Reepicheep was harassing him already." Lucy quirked an eyebrow.

"What did he say?" Susan asked, she thought, too eagerly for her own good.

"Well," Lucy said hesitantly, "He told me to tell you to come to the open terrace at sundown."

"The terrace?" Susan asked just as quietly.

"He said the completely open one, so I think the western one." Lucy confirmed, Susan hid her delight well. "But Su," Lucy cautioned, "I've heard that there's going to be a voyage to get the exiled lords."

"A voyage, what voyage?" Susan's brows furrowed.

"And Caspian is going."

Susan's delight suddenly turned cold. "He's going? When?" she tried her hardest to keep the anxiety from showing in her voice.

"I think he wants to talk to you about it on the terrace."

Susan's thoughts riveted through the moments when Caspian had had the chance fto tell her that he was going away. In all the times, even with their mission they had just completed, he had just told her how glad he was that she was staying. He told her nothing of it. She felt betrayed, he must have known that the only reason she was staying was for him? Now he was leaving and Susan felt dazed and ill as if she had been struck by a blow.

"Su, it's only a rumour." Lucy countered quickly when she saw that Susan had grown pale and numerous emotions like shock, hurt and anger scroll through her face.

"At sundown was it?" Susan asked dangerously, she pursed her lips. "I can't wait."

* * *

**A/N: thanks soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Long chapter – pure fluff. Angst to follow. Read and enjoy! ******

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Susan let her hair down for the fourth time and sighed.

"It looks fine Susan," Lucy said patiently, sitting with scores and scores of palace records, annals and Narnian history books strewn across the large four-poster bed.

"It looks…" Susan paused then took out some gold pins crafted into iconic suns from her hair. She had found the pins, unchanged from Cair Paravel. As Susan the Gentle, her symbol had been and were the southern suns and Susan had decided on those accessories since on her way to confront Caspian, she needed all the advantage she could get. One look in his brown eyes would stop her speechless, a state she rarely was, Susan would add.

"Do you want Magilde to do your hair?" Lucy asked rather studiously. She had on the bridge of her nose the wire glasses that belonged to the professor, Caspian's tutor. She glanced at her sister with a rather imperious look on her face that caused Susan, even in her nervous state to at least twitch the corners of her lips.

"Oh, by the way Lu, if you're looking for the Islands, they're on page four hundred and twenty one." Susan said silkily. She then decisively pulled all the pins out of her hair and watched her brown locks tumble over her shoulder. Susan heard Lucy give a quick gasp as she hurriedly flicked through to the page in the thick tome she was holding in her lap. "You're right," Lucy said rather breathlessly. The pretentious glasses fell off her nose and Susan ended up laughing downright. She stood up from the dressing table and sat gently down next to Lucy, glancing at the yellowing pages, "Why do you need to know about the Islands?" she asked quietly, her ice blue eyes skimming the familiar page.

Lucy wrenched the book away from her sight, "You would have known if you came to the meeting we had in the library." She retorted, suppressing the urge to childishly stick out her tongue. "I didn't want to," Susan said firmly, "And you did tell Caspian -"

" – that you were unwell," Lucy recited grudgingly. Susan opened her mouth to ask Lucy in addition but expertly covered it up. Guessing what her older sister was about to ask, Lucy, although very gleeful internally decided she would not be so cruel as to deny her older sibling the king's response. "He was very worried," Lucy revealed slowly, carefully watching Susan's face.

Susan's face did not change so Lucy hurried on, eager for Susan's reaction. "He started asking me ALL these questions that you didn't prepare me for. I didn't know what to say so I was honest and said I didn't know too much." She glanced at Susan's face, which just seemed pensive as she stared at page four hundred and twenty one.

"He wanted to see you immediately but I said you wanted to be left alone." Lucy's brows furrowed as she saw still saw Susan's detachment. "He wanted to send his physicians Susan!"

"There is the island that nightmares come true," Susan suddenly muttered, a glow from the lantern lighting something in her eyes, "and the woods in the beyond…" she brought a hand and flipped a page. "and there's Aslan's…" she looked up from the page to see Lucy's stony expression. "What?"

Lucy exhaled loudly, "I can't believe you." She said. "You have selective hearing or something."

Susan shrugged, "Well, if it's important, tell me later will you. It's sundown now and I'll have to be on the terrace."

"What I've been _saying_," Lucy stressed, "_if you have been listening_ is that Caspian was really worried and he's probably wondering if you're coming because you told me to tell him you were sick plus he hadn't seen you for the rest of the day."

"That's the point," Susan said, checking one last time in the mirror. She had on an evening gown that was rather plain but looked fluid and accentuated her figure. It was a dark green, similar to the first dress she had worn in Narnia.

"You look fine," Lucy reassured her. Susan just smiled grimly, "Well, thanks Lu. I'll see you in a bit."

Susan turned around to leave but she heard Lucy say lastly, "Good luck," to which Susan smiled privately. The door closed softly behind her and Susan could see that the castle deserted. The soft silk slippers made no noise on the smooth stone floor so Susan carefully made her way to a watch tower and gradually ascended. She crossed the guards' room and in the silent upper chamber where the sunset was starting to pierce into the settling gloom and through the glassless windows, Susan put her hand on the last wooden-paneled door and opened it.

She gave a small gasp in surprise as she saw that the terrace was covered with plump white doves and as soon as she had fully pushed the door away from her, all the doves took flight from the terrace. A cloud of white plumes rose in the air and with fluttering of the wings, flew streamlined through the darkening sky towards the sunset. The sight took Susan's breath away and she rushed to the edge of the portico to catch a longer glimpse of them as the birds rose together before gliding effortlessly and gracefully away from her touch. Then she saw that a silver dove was still perched on the edge, something red tied to its leg. Susan immediately freed the red silk ribbon with parchment tied to it from the bird and the bird blinked innocently before taking after its white friends.

The flock of birds taking off gave Susan a strange sense of freedom and the sunset gave the scene a magical backdrop. She almost felt like waving to the fast disappearing silver dove, a little lagged from the white arrow flying through the sky and also thanking it for carrying the message it was burdened with. Then Susan's attention was turned to the parchment and she tentatively unrolled it and read on the parchment in neat, flowing script: _Don't turn around_. She then felt strong arms encircle her waist and his lips touch her hair. "You came," Caspian said quietly.

Susan took an intake of breath, her back to him and gave an inaudible sigh of pleasure. She momentarily closed her eyes, the smell of oak and clean soap that she was familiar with having her head buried in Caspian's back relaxed her senses and she felt so secure within those arms, she almost forgot that she needed to give him a response. "Yes, I got your message," she managed rather crisply although relishing the way his hold on her strengthened and she unconsciously placed her hands on top of his where it rested, securing her waist.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked quietly, his lips moving sensuously on top of her head. "I was so worried."

Susan felt her anger awake at these words as she took a step forward and broke his embrace. She turned around and was momentarily stunned into silence. Until then, Susan had not realised how much she had missed him. His arms still outstretched and in mid-air from the embrace and his dark eyes kindling so much kindness was now sparking confusion and hope. She wanted to run into his arms at the expression on his face in that moment so strongly that Susan had to take in a deep breath. He maybe looked innocent and hurt but he had deceived her and when she thought of the voyage that Caspian was meant to go on, she could still manage to have some strength in her legs so that they did not buckle. Aslan forbid, she really wanted him to hold her again.

"Then why didn't you come to see me?" she shot back icily, wanting to take a step back for her own sake when Caspian lowered his arms. His eyes were bright and firm, "A decision I regretted for the whole day."

He took a step closer and Susan took a step back, certain that if she did not maintain this distance then there was the danger that she would fall into his lean but muscled arms and rest against his firm chest.

"All I could think about was seeing you again." There was such strength in his voice and his words that Susan wanted so much to believe it. She had thought that she had known him so well, that with everything they had been through that there was a strong foundation of trust and dependency but she couldn't be fooled by the eyes, the way his god-given locks were being ruffled in the wind or the way his hands were trying to reach her.

"Really? How about the voyage you're going on to find the lords," Susan managed in her stoniest tone. She dug her heels in and then brushed roughly past him, making for the open door, trying to pretend that what Caspian had arranged with the white doves had not affected her in the least way. "Have a good journey," Even as she forced herself to avoid looking at him, her mind was screaming her to stop, to stay longer with him and for the moment up on the terrace to last forever. The lanterns were being lit all around in the palaces and the light was so golden and mellow, like rich honey that the picture with Caspian in it seemed like a dream. A really good dream and Susan did not want it to end – but she had to leave.

She felt a gentle but firm grip on her wrist and was so surprised that she was knocked off balance. Caspian spun her around and drew her right into his chest. His arms encircled her and rested on her shoulders, which he rubbed and Susan suddenly realised that she was chilled. She had not expected the night air to be so cold. She unexpectedly shivered but then the thought completely left her mind when she felt Caspian's lips on her neck, gently caressing the hollow of her neck to trail a line of kisses down to her collar bone. Susan's face heated at once and tried to pull away but Caspian held tighter and whispered in her ear, "You're coming with me."

"What?" Susan, in her need to register the information without having tingling sensations on her neck, managed to break from his hold and this time Caspian let her go, an amused smile on his face. "You're coming with me," he repeated, smiling a little. At Susan's not amused face Caspian said tenderly, "I was supposed to tell you in the library but I'm glad you took the time to feel better."

"But Peter, Edmund, Lucy…?" Susan began.

"They're coming with us, your majesty." He said sincerely. Susan suddenly felt very foolish but Caspian was done teasing her, "May I kiss you now?"

Susan couldn't help but tinge a little pink although thankfully, in the dimmer light Caspian would not have seen. "I guess so," she said tentatively.

Even as she spoke, Caspian had covered the distance between them in a stride and had a hand cup the side of Susan's face to direct her face to his. He lowered his lips that met Susan's in an instant and Susan let go of all her senses as she opened her mouth, eager to taste Caspian more. Exploring the deep caverns of his mouth, she could savour the trace of hot cocoa and the heat that was being generated. Caspian had been pleasantly surprised but at Susan's nudging, he had let her gingerly explore him.

It took a short while before Caspian reciprocated, their eyes closed as they were intent on using this one sense to domineer all of their senses. As Caspian leaned in deeper, his other hand that had rested on Susan's arms came up to support Susan's other cheek so he held her face in his hands and dipped his head further in smooth motions.

Caspian was skilled. His mouth worked sumptuously against Susan's own with much friction and contact that he often teased or dug deeper but Susan was the first to break away, if rather quickly. Her breathing was ragged and she took in large gulps of air whilst fanning her face. Caspian couldn't help himself but burst into laughter at the sight. Susan herself started to laugh as she avoided his eyes, somewhat embarrassed but Caspian took her hands away from her face, "But I wanted to take you somewhere else tonight - if you're not too sleepy." He added.

"I'm not sleepy," Susan said, finally meeting his eyes to which he beamed.

"Come on," he drew her after him by the hands but then when they approached the steps, made Susan go first, hands protectively on her waist guiding her down the first few before he followed. When they entered the guards' room that was now deserted as the guards were on night watch below, Caspian suddenly hurried forwards and pushed aside with his foot, a rug of Aslan covering almost the entire floor. It had dulled with the years so much that it looked like a part of the stone grey floor although Susan can see and also know from the way her nose itched that it was just the accumulation of dust on dark red and gold embroidery.

That was however when she saw a dark wooden trapdoor hidden underneath the rug with a lock that had rusted through. Caspian brought a finger to his lips as Susan almost exclaimed aloud. She had not expected a secret exit from the guards' room. Caspian gave her a secretive smile before he pushed the door opened that hardly squeaked, suggesting that it wasn't the first time the door had been used and Caspian slid out of her sight. Susan quickly followed.

They were in a tunnel and Susan was glad she had brought along Lucy's dagger that she had tucked under her dress. She put a hand on the hilt and Caspian, quickly noticed this too. His eyes widened, "That wasn't for me was it?" he asked, indicating the dagger. Susan smirked, "Perhaps not, but I came prepared."

The tunnel was very steep and if it wasn't for the torches that Caspian lit on his way than it was a very dank and damp but the tunnel soon gradually started to slant upwards and Caspian, finding in the sparse light, Susan's hand, pushed open another trap door over their heads. He snuffed the torch and levered himself up. He then helped Susan out of the tunnel. Susan immediately looked around and saw that they were in the outskirts of a forest, in a glade. There was a layer of soil and grass on top of the trap door. As Caspian let it fall back in place, it was completely disguised.

"The professor designed it, soon after our battle there. What do you think?" Caspian explained as Susan saw a village of the seaside near, just nestled past a few more trees and downhill.

"I think it's wonderful," she said honestly, "but wow, that tunnel covered a lot of distance."

Caspian took her hand once more but then took a start. "You're freezing," he said rather matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm al -"

But Caspian had already started to unclasp his cloak and draped the warm woollen garment over Susan's shoulders. Caspian had already warmed it up so Susan felt her teeth stop chattering instantly. "I can't, I don't, you - " although relishing the newly-acquired comfort, Susan was fumbling with the clasp to give it back to Caspian but he stilled her hands with his own, "My mistake – I didn't tell you we were going near the sea. It's colder here."

Susan gave him a grateful if a little apologetic smile but Caspian had already started to guide her down to the village. The crisp night air and pungent night fragrances released by certain plants stimulated Susan to race Caspian down the hill and soon they reached a charming little local pub called 'The Clam'. Caspian must have known that Susan had missed dinner because he ordered a meal for her, who again refused initially but her grumbling stomach gave her away. Spearing a piece of chicken he had cut for her, he force fed her until Susan finally obliged, soon also enjoying nicely matured oak mead.

Caspian had starting to talk freely with the local men. The men, again in the poor lighting, not knowing that they were speaking to their king, was loud and honest with him. They gossiped and talked to him about their daily problems and how good it would be if a representative from their town could get into the council. Caspian took it all seriously but also humoured them separately, which Susan looked on with a smile. After she had finished her food, she realised that Caspian's complexion looked more healthy and golden. Perhaps it was to do with the mead or the firelight but she herself could not stop herself from smiling.

From the pub, it was only a short walk until they reached the sandy shores and further along, wharves and docks. Susan took off her shoes and let her toes curl into the sand. She suddenly laughed as she sat down, collapsing on the sand. Caspian sat down next to her as Susan started to intently draw something in the sand. The water was jet black and turbulent, the salty breeze refreshing and calming. Caspian just stared out into the water, absorbing the scene in when Susan finished whatever she had been intently writing with her finger. Caspian cocked his head to the side. It read Caspian with a love heart and Caspian had a quizzical look on his face.

"It's what usually people do," Susan explained, her face slightly pink from the mead and her voice in a more lax manner, "When they're you know," she took a pause and inhaled the sea air, "seeing each other."

Caspian stared at it intently before he said earnestly, "You forgot your name," and added Susan next to the Caspian.

"You're not meant to take it literally," Susan joked.

"And if you draw it in the sand, it will get washed away." Caspian said.

Susan gave a laugh, pushed him to the side and took off down the shore. Caspian, momentarily thrown back caught up to her in a manner of seconds. "Well, actually – I wanted to show you something."

"Wasn't it the sea?" Susan asked slowly as Caspian continued to walk steadily towards the docks were there was most notably a framework of a ship that was almost completed.

"And the sea, yes." Caspian admitted, "but I wanted to show you the ship." He gestured to the ship that was almost completed. Susan gave a startled exclaim and approached it, looking more carefully and attentively. The ship looked similar to the ones Susan and the Pevensies had constructed and sailed on when they had been in the peak of their reign. It was not as luxurious but it looked more functional and modeled after the Pevensies ships as well as the Telmarines' that looked more sturdy. Susan rested a hand against the side of the ship that was almost completed and this time could not believe the wording that was almost finished. 'Queen Susan' in gold lettering was almost totally filled out.

"There is a second part to this," Caspian replied as Susan turned around in shock. "But I can't show you the second part until the ship is finished."

"When did you - ?" Susan asked breathlessly.

"The ship had been a project of my father's but since I needed it completed, I redesigned a few things and I wanted to show you the ship that would take me to the Islands. What do you think?"

"I think -" Susan took a deep breath to calm her racing nerves, " – it's beautiful," she said in flat-out honesty.

"Like you," Caspian countered in equal sincerity, "It is tradition good fortune for a ship to have a lady's name."

Susan kept staring at the ship; everything was carved perfectly, although unfinished. The design was truly a work of art. "Caspian, I don't know what to -" but an old man had loitered over in a strange gait. He had a long, tangled silver beard, knobbly knees and a seaman's cap perched precariously on top of his balding head. In his hands, he was tying up a long length of rope but he recognized Caspian and Susan immediately. "Ah sire," the man bent down on one knee to which Caspian quickly set him upright. "My lady," the man again prostrated himself before Susan, which she felt immensely uncomfortable. "Please," Susan had to help him straighten up again before the man started to talk with ease to the king.

"Sire, you're showing her majesty the ship?" he asked in an all-knowing way. Caspian nodded as they gazed up at the towering rest of the ship. "You've met?" Susan asked hesitantly. Caspian gave a start, "Oh yes, this is Mr Cruz. He is the master overseeing this program." Mr Cruz gave an honoured bow and Susan gave a nod in understanding. Caspian then said, "You're prompt as usually Mr Cruz. Do you have an easel, a piece of paper and something I can draw with?"

As if they had already planned this beforehand, Mr Cruz gave another bow before he scurried off with an 'of course'. Susan gave Caspian a questioning stare. "You only have to pose for me once, I promise." Caspian replied rather sheepishly.

"Pose?" Susan asked, a little apprehensive, "For a portrait or something?"

"Not exac -"

"Here you are, your highness." Mr Cruz had produced a rather rickety easel that had attached to it with what looked like a large paper clip and a piece of paper. He had also brought a piece of charcoal and a bucket he turned upside down for Susan to sit on. "I'll be in my house, sire." Mr Cruz motioned to a cottage that was not far off, "After you've done the sketches, if you could just slip it under the door and perhaps leave the easel and things next to the cottage, I'll start seeing to them tomorrow."

"Thank you," Caspian said, "And goodnight."

Mr Cruz gave a few more bows in gratitude before he retired into his house. Now that Caspian had a piece of charcoal in his hand and something to draw on, Susan felt suddenly excited. "What do I do?" she asked, "Do I just sit here?"

Caspian nodded, "Yes, like that."

Susan fixed him with her light-coloured eyes, trying to remain as still as possible. She had her hands clasped in front with her hair bellowing behind her because of the sea breeze. Caspian would stare intently at Susan's face then at the paper, a picture of utter concentration. It only took him a few strokes however, as he finished in a couple of minutes of hard contemplation.

"Finished?" Susan asked eagerly. The posing had been relatively easy and she wanted to see how she looked on paper. When she came behind Caspian's shoulder, she saw that he truly had artist talent. "You've done this before," she accused, smiling. She had suspected that when he had grasped the charcoal stump with too much ease and it had taken him a good deal less strokes or smudging out with his finger but Caspian looked pleasantly surprised, "I haven't but I don't think I've really done the eyes right."

Susan stared at herself outlined in black lines on the paper. She had known instantly that it resembled her enormously but she had thought that she looked much too pretty on paper. She was about to voice her opinion but then another thought crossed her mind at the same time, "What is this for?" she asked as Caspian unclipped the paper and started to carry the easel back to Mr Cruz's house. Susan helped with the bucket.

"The figure mast," Caspian replied easily and almost matter-of-factly.

Susan could have frozen again in surprise but her legs continued to work as they dropped the equipment off at Mr Cruz's.

"The ship's really going to be called Queen Susan isn't it?" Susan suddenly asked after they propped the things at the side of the house and stopped momentarily.

"Yes," Caspian replied.

"And it's really going to look like me too isn't it?" Susan asked quietly, looking up at Caspian's dark, handsome eyes.

Caspian started to slide his hands up and down Susan's arms soothingly.

"No one's ever done anything like this for me before," Susan managed, Caspian just smiled understandingly before Susan caught him in a bone-crushing hug. Caspian laughed in surprise but patted her on the back, "It will be a beautiful figure mast."

Susan withdrew to look at Caspian's face clearly in the soft darkness and Caspian smiled at her before leaning in for another kiss. It was short and sweet before Caspian brushed a stray strand of hair from Susan's cheeks before he gave a snort of laughter.

"What is it?" Susan asked, giggling then drew her hand up to her face to then see her fingertips a deep black from the charcoal.

"My mistake," Caspian said, clearly amused. Susan mockingly pushed him and they ended up tumbling and turning back on the sand, where there was still Caspian and Susan etched in the sand.

"I wonder when the tide would come in and wash it away," Susan mused as they sat close enough that their toes tickled the water.

"You're not meant to take it literally though," Caspian repeated Susan's words to which Susan replied "mmhm."

Caspian had laid back with his arms support him and Susan had laid her head on his chest, listening quietly to his heartbeat. Then after a few minutes of stroking her silky hair, Caspian knew that she had fallen asleep. He looked up at the dark indigo sky embedded with stars and thought that he should have also told Susan to look up at the sky, before he also nodded off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, here's the deal people. To make me smile I want feedback on BOTH chap 3 and 4 from each username even though I kinda updated the fourth one in the space of less than 24hrs of the last one and I know it's easy to just click through and say everything in the last review. I'm being greedy but that would encourage me to update faster ;) if ya know what I mean. :D you guys are awesumm**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: URGENT BEFORE YOU READ – I've got to tell you, Chapters 1-4 has been in the past. Chapter 5 is in the present. Chapter 5 is angsty and rating is M. If you can't handle the rating, then just wait for the next chapter and it will still make sense. Don't get confused, and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Susan, come here!" A male voice roared from the kitchen.

"I'm busy," Susan called out, equally as forcefully. She was dressed in her fishnet stockings to dance at the nightclub she worked for and was applying rouge on her lips.

"I said…" the voice was low and dangerous but then bellowed, "…'come here'!" There was such rage in his voice that Susan put down the lipstick and walked out of their bedroom, through the filthy living room, kicking aside beer cans to stand in the kitchen. Her boyfriend had the fridge door open and was glaring at her with the most criminating gaze that would rendered anyone immobile. "There is _nothing_ in there." He continued, his eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted in an ugly sneer, "What are we supposed to eat?"

Susan's heart began to race as she saw something in his eyes grow sinister but she always had trouble with controlling her temper, she had never been able to just take that from him, "You could have gone and done some shopping! I work at night and you know I sleep in the day! And there is something there -" she pointed at the sparse food items she saw in the fridge, "There's cheese and tomatoes - "

WHAM. The fridge door was thrown shut and it cut Susan off in the middle. Susan saw at once that her boyfriend was not interested in the fridge anymore; his eyes held a predatory glimmer and he started to take a step forward. Susan knew what was coming, grateful as ever for the table separating them, she turned around and made for the door at once. Her boyfriend, however, was too quick for her. He had already covered the space in between them, "I SAID COME HERE!" he screamed before he grabbed her arm and pressed her down onto the floor.

"Jonathon, stop it." Susan cried breathlessly as her boyfriend's grip tightened on her arm to dig into her bruise from two nights before. Jonathon, strangely enlightened by the power he had over the girl who was always so disobedient to him however, did not relinquish his grasp. Instead, he entwined his thick fingers in her hair and yanked her head back. "We do this every time," he whispered, his mouth close to her ear, "But you don't listen to me." He turned her face sideways so that she saw his face leering at her. "WHY don't you listen to me?" In anger, he slammed her face onto the floor, using the hair that he held. Susan made a noise in pain but that only seemed to strangely give Jonathon pleasure. His face grew red as he yanked her face back towards his, noting how the blood that ran down from the corner of her lips to her chin made her that much more beautiful. The defiant look in her face that he still saw however and one that he would soon break, excited him.

"Now, you're going to listen. You're going to love _only _me." He pressed her head back onto the floor and let go of her arm. Instead, he pressed his body against hers and reached for her stockings.

"Jonathon," Susan rasped, trying to shake him off from her, "STOP IT!" she tried to lash at him with her arms but his weight pinned her down. "What do you mean only love you? I always have and I always will." She could hardly breathe but she was trying to appeal to his sense of logic.

"You're such a lying bitch." Jonathon licked her ear, "You've never loved me. If you did, you would have been begging to have me every night but you always managed to somehow deprive me. You didn't expect me to wait for you forever did you?" Jonathon had already pulled down her stockings and now had his hand under her cardigan to unhook her bra. Susan felt the chill as she was being stripped and panic started to shoot through her body. "I'm just not ready, I thought you could understand that!" she pleaded although she knew it was hopeless as her boyfriend gave a groan of pleasure at the sight of her.

"Stop lying to me, or somebody could get more hurt." Jonathon jeered, "And I see you at the club at night, dancing like you're begging to get some. Well, you're not getting it from anyone else sweetheart. It's just all Jon here."

Susan's head started to hurt where Jonathon had slammed it on the hard floor. The pain in her head started to grip her so that she could not see straight. Jonathon had finished baring her so that he was rubbing himself against her leg, whilst grunting, his breath puffed onto her face, smelling of tobacco, alcohol and laziness. Susan knew she had to get out of the place, first and foremost. As Jonathon, unsuspecting because of her limp state continued enjoying the lead up before he could finally have her, Susan suddenly brought her head up in once swift motion and slammed her already throbbing head into his. Momentarily, at the impact, she thought she had split her head open as her vision swam in tears but when she heard Jonathon swear and nurse his face, as his weight temporarily shifted a little off from her, Susan scrambled to her feet.

Almost completely naked, Susan looked wildly around, grabbed a blanket from off the couch and sprinted for the door although she could hardly walk straight. Stumbling in an uneven gait, she still managed to open the front door and leave into the night as she heard her boyfriend clambering to get up and chase her. He did not pursue her once she was out of the house though, and Susan knew that. She ran for a moment, tripping and stumbling on the pedestrian walkway before she let herself calm down and slow into a limping walk. She wrapped the blanket around her body although her shoulders were bare and chilly and the searing pain in her head started to cloud her vision. She collapsed in the middle of an unfamiliar street, blood starting to spurt from her mouth.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
